callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Payback (Black Ops)
Untitled The heli doesn't look to me as an AH-1 Cobra. Because of the glass panels, it looks a lot like the Soviet Mi-24A Hind. Is it OK to change its name? Answer on MY talk. Csifan17 20:13, May 16, 2010 (UTC) I agree. The cobra has long windows, while the MI-24 has circular shaped windows like in the picture. Also I read somewhere in this mission you steal a helicopter and take revenge on those who possibly held you captive. Mostly speculation however... (Freezeout 15:21, May 21, 2010 (UTC)) All i can say is Treyarch are pikeying stuff from dice (i.e. Helicopter Gunships, vehicles and probably destructible walls) HeatedPeteTalk 21:16, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Weapons Can somebody add the SPAS-12 to enemy weapon? It's in the E3 preview. Also, somebody should change enemy to Russian Forces, instead of north-vietnamese army. General Geers 07:06, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Trivia: Date Date of the mission shoudn't be in Trivia. It's nothing special. It should only be in mission's infobox, as it is. I'll remove it from Trivia. No tutorial? Why on earth would Treyarch decide not to put a tutorial of how to control the helo in? Sgt. S.S. 20:51, July 29, 2010 (UTC) : This is Activision. They don't do customer support HeatedPeteTalk 20:52, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Per Pete. I also think the controls won't be as good as (for example) Bad Company 2's controls, as the CoD game engine isn't suited to vehicles. HeatedPeteTalk 20:56, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Good point, but when I say tutorial, I mean on-screen prompts, e.g. "use right stick to ascend/descend", would they include that? If not, I shall be very annoyed. PS: What's with all the comparisons to BC2 lately? Sgt. S.S. 21:00, July 29, 2010 (UTC) : When you look on the E3 demo, you get something like Left stick to move, right stick to turn, but nothing like the tutorial on Air Force One. I do these comparisons because A) I prefer Bad Company 2 to MW2, B) Bad Company 2 is a superior game (IMO) and C) im an admin on the BF Wiki HeatedPeteTalk 21:02, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Woods Hmm. Woods suffering from fatigue? Maybe he just came back from his game of Russian Roulette? Russian Conversation Translation? Does anyone know what there saying? a full Translation would be nice along with what theey are saying over the radio during the helicopter scene. Сейчас посмотрим... (Let me a look...) So ... In the Russian localization, they tried to reestablish communication with the helicopter - "Gorky-63, call yourself!", "Gorky-63, indicate your course, do you copy?". Still had a couple of groans of the wounded Russian ... here, like that's all. Full text of the lead can not, sorry. Cut-down on trivia This page needs a serious cut-down on the level of trivia in the article. A few points aren't worthy of a mention, some are just repeated and others could be condensed down into a single point instead of multiple, drawn out bullet points. There is no need for this much trivia in ONE article. - 17:35, December 23, 2010 (UTC) the guy in the intel looks a little like sheperdButthead4 17:57, April 16, 2011 (UTC)Butthead4 .....What?.-''Diegox223'' ''Talk'' 18:06, April 16, 2011 (UTC) zombies i was playing payback when my friend asked me to play zombies so i did. the insted of call of the dead pitchure it showed payback for a couple secends. tell me whats happing.(Nohi 00:50, June 3, 2011 (UTC)) pvt thompson i was playing payback one of the pows i saved was pvt thompson. i saw that name in cod. 3 any connection?(Nohi 00:52, June 3, 2011 (UTC)) E3 version On E3 version there were different little changes like a date and mason had dirty arm markusizr (talk) 11:38, September 21, 2018 (UTC)